With the increased functional capabilities of mobile electronic devices, people are using these devices more often for storing content that they may want to reliably and quickly share with others. Sharing this content may involve transferring images, videos, documents, and the like, from one mobile electronic device to another. Using current mechanisms for content sharing can be time consuming in establishing a connection for the transfer, actually transferring the content, or both, which can lead to user dissatisfaction.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present disclosure. In addition, the description and drawings do not necessarily require the order illustrated. It will be further appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present disclosure so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.